Nick Jonas
Nicholas Jerry "Nick" Jonas (born September 16, 1992) is an American singer, songwriter, producer, and actor. Jonas began acting in theater at the age of seven, and released his debut single in 2002. He released his eponymous debut album in 2004 to little success, though it did catch the attention of Columbia Records. Jonas opted to form a band with his older brothers, Joe and Kevin, known as the Jonas Brothers. The group released their debut studio album It's About Time through Columbia Records. The record failed to achieve commercial success, thus the group parted ways with their label. Their self-titled second studio album was released through Hollywood Records in 2007, and became their breakthrough record. The band became prominent figures on the Disney Channel during this time, gaining a large following through the network. The band starred in the widely successful film Camp Rock (2008). The release of the band's third studio album, A Little Bit Longer (2008), helped the band achieve further success; the album's lead single hit the top five on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. The release of their fourth studio album saw a decline in sales for the band, though was still fairly successful. Jonas and his brothers starred in the Disney Channel series JONAS in 2009 and 2010, though poor ratings led to its cancellation in 2010. It was later confirmed that the Jonas Brothers would be taking a hiatus, with Nick forming a new band known as Nick Jonas & the Administration. The band released one studio album in 2010, though it failed to achieve much commercial success. Following the release, Jonas opted to focus on work in theater, and also had a recurring role on the television series Smash. The Jonas Brothers briefly reunited in 2013, though officially parted ways due to creative differences. Jonas decided to return to his solo music career following the band's disbandment, and began work on his second studio album. He signed with Island Records, releasing Nick Jonas (2014) through the label. The album entered the top ten of the Billboard 200, while both of the album's singles entered the top twenty of the Billboard Hot 100. The project was re-released as Nick Jonas X2 in 2015. The release helped provide Jonas with a new public image, earning him the title of a "sex symbol". Jonas later co-founded Safehouse Records, a record label in conjunction with Island Records and Hollywood Records. Jonas released his third studio album, Last Year Was Complicated (2016), through the label. The project became his highest peaking entry as a solo artist on the Billboard 200, while the lead single was a top twenty hit on the Billboard Hot 100. Early Life Jonas was born in Dallas, Texas to Paul Kevin Jonas and Denise Jonas (née Miller). Jonas' father is a songwriter, musician, and former ordained minister at an Assemblies of God church, while his mother is a former sign language teacher and singer.Nick has a younger brother, Frankie, and two older brothers - Joe and Kevin. Jonas was raised in Wyckoff, New Jersey and homeschooled by his mother. Jonas' career started when he was discovered at the age of six in a barber shop, while his mother was getting her hair cut and was referred to a professional show business manager.7 He began performing on Broadway at the age of seven, portraying characters such as Tiny Tim and Gavroche among other roles Jonas wrote a song titled "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)" with his father while performing in Beauty and the Beast (2002), featuring background vocals from Jonas' fellow cast members, which was featured on the compilation album Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols for a Cure, Vol. 4.The song was later released through INO Records to Christian Radio in 2003, serving as Jonas' debut single. The single caught the attention of Columbia Records, leading to Jonas signing with Columbia and INO to release his debut studio effort."Dear God" (2004) was released as the lead single from the project, followed by a re-recorded version of "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)". Jonas co-wrote songs for the album with his two older brothers, who also provided background vocals for the release. Nicholas Jonas (2004) received a limited release on September 5, 2004. The project was scheduled for a wide release in December, though was pushed back before ultimately being cancelled altogether. The new president of Columbia Records, Steve Greenberg, liked Jonas' voice on the record despite his dislike for the album. Upon hearing the song "Please Be Mine" he decided to sign Jonas and his brothers as a group.17 After being signed to Columbia, the brothers considered naming their group Sons of Jonas before settling on the name Jonas Brothers. While working on their debut studio album, the band toured throughout 2005 with artists such as Jump5, Kelly Clarkson, Jesse McCartney, the Backstreet Boys, and The Click Five among others. The band's debut single, "Mandy", was released in December 2005. The album was initially scheduled for a February 2006 release date, though executive changes at Columbia's parent company Sony led to numerous delays on the project's release. It was during this time that the group began making appearances on various Disney Channel related soundtracks, and toured with Aly & AJ throughout 2006. The band's debut album, It's About Time (2006), was released on August 8, 2006. The album received little backing from the label, who had no further interest in promoting the band. During its initial run, the album only received a limited release of 50,000 copies with how the release of the record was handled, the band hoped to depart from Columbia Records and find a new label; it was later confirmed in 2007 that the group had been dropped by the label.The album went on to sell a total of 1,750,000 copies. Jonas Jonas Jonas Jonas Jonas Jonas Jonas Jonas Jonas Jonas Jonas